Takeo Masaki
Captain Takeo Masaki (Japanese: 正木 武雄 Masaki Takeo) is a Japanese soldier who fought in the Imperial Japanese Army, and is a playable main character in Zombies. His player indicator color is yellow (shared with Richard Nixon and Danny Trejo), but is randomized in Moon and all subsequent maps. An alternate version of Takeo appears in Origins, and reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, in The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima (which also features the Original Timeline Takeo Masaki), Gorod Krovi and Revelations. Biography "Enter Takeo, for whom life has no meaning if not to perfect your discipline and to reveal true character and honor. Perhaps he ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Our hero was born into wealth; his family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushido. Well Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. Even when the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens. '' ''It was obvious he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. Reserved and reflective, the war is a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself, so if you fall victim to his swift action and might know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment." :— Takeo's bio added with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War. Captain Takeo Masaki comes from a noble family that has dutifully served the Emperor for decades. After the events of Der Eisendrache, Takeo's unwavering sense of loyalty will be tested as he fights alongside Tank, Nikolai, and Richtofen in their quest to secure a better tomorrow. :— Takeo's bio for Call of Duty: Black Ops III.https://twitter.com/CallofDuty/status/719636230321778689 Letters Personality Original Timeline Takeo tends to distinguish himself from Nikolai and Dempsey, due to their lack of intellect. He likes to see himself upon the mental level of Richtofen, however, Richtofen would not return the same feeling. He stays vigilant by his suspicions for Richtofen. He is very quiet and won't appear to talk unless necessary. His relationship with Richtofen came to end at his grand scheme as he swore to annihilate him along with the rest of Group 935. Before Richtofen took control of the Aether, he considered him as a high quality combatant, however he is not very fond of Dempsey, and dislikes Nikolai with hatred who returns the same feeling. His fate is left unknown after the events of Moon. Dimension 63 Timeline In the Dimension 63 timeline, his personality remains largely unchanged, but his beliefs in honor and discipline are stronger, as he has not yet been heavily exposed to the schizophrenic, and largely unhonourable, Richtofen, unlike his original counterpart; his background is also expanded: he comes from a noble family who is close to the Emperor's household, thus why he was entrusted with this mission, and he is a leader to his men as well, proven in the battle of Mukden. He doesn't trust his comrades and believes that their failures bring great dishonor and shame to their ancestors, but he will respect them if they fight well, and tolerates Richtofen, considering he does not have much combat experience. He believes that the machines used by the Germans are abominations and must be destroyed. When Samantha is heard talking, he remains suspicious of her but will continue to help her escape from Agartha nonetheless. After becoming aware of the future events of a timeline different from their own, he and the others have grown to trust each other and decided to work together to aid Richtofen in his plan. He expresses the same feeling of changing the future alongside Tank and Nikolai, but when the future was erased by Richtofen when he killed his future self, he changed his opinion and agreed to continue fighting for a better tomorrow, even though he doesn't speak much of it. However, in late rounds of The Giant, Takeo talks about honor more and his loyalty to the emperor of Japan and if playing on co-op he starts distinguishing himself from the others; this is due to exposure to element 115, thus, resulting in his original personality mixing with his younger version. In Der Eisendrache, his personality is almost identical to his Original timeline self, however, in the ending cutscene, he and Nikolai watched in great sadness and silence as the Original Dempsey was put down, showing that despite his older personality mixing with his younger self he still had the remorse and respect for the allies he had in Origins. In Zetsubou No Shima, it is revealed that the Takeo of the Original Timeline universe was sent in to spy on the Division 9 facility by the Emperor. However, it was a plot by the Emperor to betray him, as Takeo unknowingly became their prisoner and test subject. When the Origins crew arrived at the facility, the Original Takeo had already been mutated into a giant Thrasher by Division 9. The crew helped to reverse his mutation, allowing the two Takeos to confront one another. After informing his younger self of the Emperor's betrayal, the Original Takeo then agreed to commit seppuku, with Origins Takeo acting as his kaishakunin. In Gorod Krovi, Takeo is somewhat more respectful to Richtofen than the others, even thanking him for helping him realize what a fool he was for trusting the Emperor. He also is more aware of the others and the mission since he is no longer interested in the Emperor. In the end cutscene, he can be seen comforting Nikolai after he was nearly killed by his original counterpart before the former killed him with a shot with his shotgun. Appearances Nacht Der Untoten Menu Selection WaW.png|Nacht der Untoten Black Ops only Verrückt Menu Selection WaW.png|Verrückt Black Ops only Shi No Numa Menu Selection WaW.png|Shi No Numa Der Riese Menu Selection WaW.png|Der Riese Kino Der Toten Menu Selection BO.png|Kino der Toten Five Menu Selection BO.png|"Five" Cameo as portrait NewAscensionStatic.png|Ascension Call of the Dead Menu Selection BO.png|Call of the Dead Heard only Shangri-La Menu Selection BO.png|Shangri-La Moon Menu Selection BO.png|Moon Origins_loadscreen_BOII.png|Origins Young version. The Giant Menu Selection BO3.png|The Giant Young version. Der Eisendrache Menu Selection BO3.png|Der Eisendrache Young version Zetsubou No Shima Menu Selection BO3.png|Zetsubou No Shima Young version, original dies in end cutscene. Gorod Krovi Menu Selection BO3.png|Gorod Krovi Young version, original version's soul appears in end cutscene. Revelations Menu Selection BO3.png|Revelations Young version, original version's soul appears as child in the intro cutscene. Gallery NZ Takeo.png|A photo of Takeo from World at War. takeoava.png|Takeo wielding a Ray Gun. Takeo g11.jpg|Takeo wielding a Pack-A-Punched G11. Takeo Portrait.jpg|Takeo's Portrait in Kino der Toten. Takeoipod.png|Takeo in Call of Duty: Zombies. Takeo Shangri-La Water Slide BO.png|Takeo on the Water Slide. Astronaut suit.png|Takeo in Moon looking at a spacesuit. File:Takeo.jpg|Takeo in Shi No Numa. Takeo iPhone4.jpg|Takeo in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Young Takeo Masaki Origins BOII.png|Takeo as he appears in Origins Takeo model.jpg|Takeo's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten. Original Characters Origins BOII.PNG|Takeo, with other characters, as seen in Origins. Takeo Masaki holding Mauser Origins BOII.jpg Takeo origins intro.jpg|Takeo in the Origins intro. Takeo Masaki Origins model BOII.png|Takeo's model in Origins. Takeo Intro BO3.png Young Takeo Masaki BOIII.png|Takeo in the player lobby screen. Takeo Der Eisendrache BO3.png Zetsubo No Shima Intro Screenshot BOIII.jpg Takeo saves the Summoning Key BO3.png|Takeo saving the Summoning Key. Origins Takeo Bio BO3.jpg|Takeo's bio for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Takeo looking through cell BO3.pmg.png|Takeo looking into a cell. WWII Takeo BO3.png|Older Takeo tells his younger self about the truth of the Emperor in the ending cutscene for Zetsubou No Shima. Takeo offering Katana BO3.png|Young Takeo offering his Katana to his older self. Takeo the Executioner BO3.png|Takeo after beheading his original self. WWII Takeo Closeup BO3.png|A closeup of Original Takeo Takeo Sitting Down BO3.png|Origins Takeo, sitting down WWII Takeo with Summoning Key BO3.png|WWII Takeo holding the Summoning Key. Takeo by Test Tubes BO3.png|Origins Takeo by several test tubes. WWII Takeo Staring BO3.png Seeds of Doubt Achievement Icon BO3.png|Origins Takeo Masaki's sillhouette as seen in the Seeds of Doubt achievement icon. Takeo comforts Nikolai BO3.png|Takeo comforting Nikolai. Crew staring at Richtofen BO3.png Origins Crew with the Shadowman BO3.png|The Origins Crew with the Shadowman in the background. Ready to Fight Again BO3.png Origins Crew Revelations Ending BO3.png Takeo and Nikolai Fading Away BO3.png|Takeo fading away from history with Nikolai. Primis BO3.png|Primis Takeo wielding the Staff of Ice. Staff Lightshow BO3.png Primis Picture BO3.png Takeo Masaki Yoji Shinkawa Poster BO3.jpg|Concept poster by Yoji Shinkawa. Videos Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Treyarch – Takeo Memories Trivia *Quick Revive is Takeo's favorite perk, sometimes commenting on how it tastes like sushi. *In the Origins timeline, Takeo remains suspicious of Richtofen but appears to form a friendship after the events of Zetsubou No Shima. *The original Takeo hates Nikolai, who hates him in turn. **However, in the Origins timeline Takeo and Nikolai do not appear to harbor any animosity for the other. *Takeo originally disliked Dempsey but later grew to respect him. **In the Origins timeline, Takeo and Dempsey appear to have a friendship. *In Call of The Dead, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen can be heard behind a locked door. Takeo is revealed to be ill and isn't talking at all during the dialogues. *If the player completes the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg in solo on Xbox 360, they unlock an Xbox LIVE Gamer Picture of Takeo's profile picture from the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Shi No Numa. *According to the hidden radios in Call of the Dead, Takeo is Test Subject N3WB, which is leetspeak for "NEWB". * In the Kino der Toten Trailer, when Takeo fires the Crossbow, his first-person model is Richtofen's. *Original Takeo in Zetsubou No Shima wears his officer uniform albeit striped of his medals and accolades hinting at him being betrayed. He also resembles his Call of Duty: Black Ops version more than his Call of Duty: World at War version. *Upon the completion of Seeds of Doubt, two blood vials will be added to Takeo's model, hanging on the side of Takeo's backpack. *Takeo's favorite bow is the Fire Bow. References sv:Takeo Masaki Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters